Talk:Ginger Hirano
Stacy's sister? Could Ginger be Stacy's little sister? I think they loke alike... --Shego123 19:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :It is very much a possibility, but no proof or even anything besides their common looks that mildly hints at it so I don't think it is worth mentioning. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also, it might just be this is the design the creators use for characters of this ethnicity. The Flash {talk} 20:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::I sent the question to Swampy, then we'll know it :) --Shego123 20:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Heres hoping, it would be nice having some sort of correlation between one of the Fireside girls and one of the characters who aren't thrown in there whenever they need an extra person. Plus, if by asking Swampy they consider it a good idea and then make them sisters that too would be cool. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::So, after nudging him a few time he answered! See it here: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shego123/Swampy#A_few_questions I would say if she weren't sisters Swampy easily could say this...or not? But he wrote they can't confirm or deny it so we have to wait... --Shego123 19:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC) User:phineas7897well if they were sisters than ginger name will be heard on the show but that might now happen :Might it? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Read this This is possible proof of Ginger being Stacy's sister: ''User:Psychopulse/Swampy correspondence'' Greetings. Let me first off say that your show is awesome. Anyway, I have a few questions regarding my favorite characters, the Fireside Girls. 1. Is Isabella's troop 46231 or 46321? 2. Besides Isabella (And most recently Adyson), do any of the other Fireside Girls in Isabella's troop have last names? Thanks! Hi Cedric, Thanks for that. 1. 46231 I believe. 2. '''Hirano is the only other last name I think we have, but it hasn’t been in any episodes yet.' ''Swampy Ginger is the only Asian Fireside Girl... I believe Stacy and Ginger are sisters because Stacy's last name is Hirano. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 21:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I concur with the others on this one, I say we add it in. Nationality? Is there really any proof that Ginger is Asian other than her appearence...? If there isn't any evidence I will remove it... just because she looks Asian doesn't mean she is... Agreed. It should be remove. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 09:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Swampy said she is: "Ginger is the only ASIAN Fireside Girl" CandaceFan 00:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Baljeet & Ginger I think they should make another episode that shows more of Ginger's crush on Baljeet. Maybe even one where she asks him out to a dance or something. It could be an episode where the fireside girls try to earn they're "I went out on a date with a cute boy patch." Each of the fireside girls asks the guys out to a dance. Isabella asks Phineas, Gretchen asks Ferb, Ginger asks Baljeet, Adyson asks Buford, Milly asks Django, Katie asks Irving, & Holly asks the ballpit kid. :We don't make the episodes, we only watch them and add them. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 23:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks. I just think it would make a great episode. ::I actuly wrote something like that on FanFiction.net, I call it.... 'The Dance'. Chrissytutu 22:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Chrissytutu is not responible for her selling mistakes. I think the episode idea is really nice. Except for one thing, : Isabella asks Phineas Gretchen asks Irving Ginger asks Baljeet Adyson asks Ferb Holly asks the Balthazar Horowitz & Katie asks Bufard Who ever said Gretchen liked Ferb? And heck no does Adyson like Buford! And Irving and Django are smaller characters. Someone paired up the fireside girls by importance of character role Phineas Isabella Ferb Gretchen Baljeet Ginger Buford Adyson ...etc. And then they realized that they didn't have enough guys, so they added a random boy for a Holly pairing. It's pathetic. Ferb likes Vanessa and Buford...let's not start on that. 23:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC)PnFfan101 Last Name Question Now that we know the relationship between stacy and ginger, should we add Hirano to Ginger's name? 09MurphyM 01:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : Explain and cite this. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 19:30, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : I know I'm late to this but the person is saying we should, as he already SAID, put Hirano as Ginger's surname since we know she's related to Stacy. : Okay, who's the 'genius' who decided to not only post unofficial info on the page but to use that as the title? We don't know for sure people, so let's just leave it as Ginger. Ya got that? Picture? Anyone else think we should change her picture?LunarExplosion (talk) 01:10, January 30, 2016 (UTC)